


I Want to Hear You

by ComicalCod



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Death, Disabled Character, M/M, Murder, Speech Disorders, Spideypool - Freeform, deaf!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalCod/pseuds/ComicalCod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bullying is normal for you, but being stood up for, this is new.</p><p> </p><p>(Made some grammar corrections but still not an alt ending teehee)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Hear You

**Author's Note:**

> I can't paragraph and I don't have a beta, I'm so sorry. It changes from Peter's POV to Wade's POV near the end.

The bullying was normal for you, it happened at every school you attended, you would think that people would leave the poor deaf kid alone, but that just wasn’t the case. The only thing that warned you that Flash Thompson was currently heading your way was your spidey-sense. You didn’t know what you would do without it, you just wished that your ‘healing ability’ had fixed your hearing instead of your eyesight. Lip-reading villains was incredibly difficult when they wore a mask and you simply had to go off of their body-language which was so much more difficult than it sounded.

But you were getting off topic. Flash currently had you pinned against the locker, and his lips were moving so quickly it took you a while to understand what he was saying, only for it to be the usual name calling that occurred to you on an hourly basis during school hours. Just as Flash’s fist raised, you didn’t have time to flinch before you were released and Flash was on the floor. You looked over to your saviour and noticed that he was wearing a mask. Great. The one guy that actually gave a shit was hiding his lips, not to mention you didn’t even know who this person was, probably the new student teachers had been babbling on about for a while now.

You watched as Flash actually _scrambled_ away and you couldn’t help but wonder what the masked stranger had said to him. Yet, that question soon left your mind because you were the one being spoken to and you had no idea what to do, you had literally no clue as to what he was saying and all you could do was stand there with a blank expression on your face. He waved a scarred hand in front of you and you dumbly pointed to your ears, you didn’t want to speak, when you spoke it was broken, and you knew that without even hearing it. You had never actually heard the sounds and it had took years for you to learn just how to say a few words, being bit by a radioactive spider helped with the learning progress a lot though.

The boy was still confused, and couldn’t seem to grasp why you were pointing at your ears until you had no other choice but to speak “Deaf” You dragged the word out. It took you a while to actually get the word out of your mouth, and you were surprised the other boy hadn’t gotten bored of you and walked off by now, instead he gave a small nod, but by the way his chin was moving, you could tell that he continued to speak. So you decided take matters into your own hands and hesitantly lifted his mask until his lips were uncovered. They were stuck in a solid frown and your hands were soon pushed away, he moved to pull his mask back down but you quickly stopped him.

“Lip-read” It was all you could manage to push out without taking too long and realisation seemed to finally dawned on him, and he spoke “The name’s Wade Wilson”, you smiled at him but before you could grab your notepad and pen, Gwen had approached the two of you. She waved a hand in front of your face so you would look at her “Peter, who’s this?” She asked, but by the way her head snapped in the direction of Wade, you knew he had already told her. She grabbed your arm in a hurry and dragged you off to the cafeteria, and you were clueless as to why.

“He’s a _delinquent_ ” Gwen told you dramatically, you could tell from the way her facial expression was exaggerated and you let out a breathy laugh at the sentence, Wade had just saved you, you honestly couldn’t picture him as a delinquent. Gwen, was another person who gave a shit, she had even learned sign language to make it a whole lot easier on you ‘He saved me from Flash’, for a few silent moments she stared at you in disbelief “Peter, he’s been kicked out of eight, _eight_ schools”

The sudden body next to yours, scared the absolute shit out of you, this was the second time your spidey-sense had been unable to pick up Wade’s presence. You were getting a little suspicious and a hell of a lot curious about this strange masked guy, he rolled his mask up once he arrived at the table, and you were thankful for that “It was nine actually” Wade said proudly, puffing out his chest, as if it was an accomplishment. “And why are you sitting here?” Gwen asked, eyebrows furrowed, she obviously wasn’t happy, nor was she amused at how Wade had startled you. She of course knew that you were Spider-Man. The mysterious hero that never spoke, and you could see the spark of suspicion in her eyes “I thought Petey here would want to spend time with his saviour!” Wade grinned before throwing an arm around your shoulders. Gwen tightened her fists under the table.

Wade continued to hang around you, he would speak and you would write notes. Sometimes he would speak a little too fast and you would simply point downwards and he would get the message and slow down. Gwen still didn’t approve of him, no matter the amount of times he had saved your ass from Flash.

You ended up inviting him over on Friday, and he happily accepted. You greeted your Aunt and signed to her that Wade was your friend, and she was more than happy to let him stay for a couple of hours. Aunt May had always been concerned about your lack of friends, and the bruises she would see scattered on your face, either if it was from Dash of one of the villains you had encountered, she saw them as the same. She never asked why you would abruptly leave the house, she was a caring woman and you were damn thankful.

When you and Wade arrived in your room, he gave a…strange request.

“I want you to speak to me”

You gave him a confused expression in response, no one had ever asked you to do that, not even Gwen took the time to listen to you slowly pronounce each syllable, but Wade seemed eager to listen.

“Come on Petey, lemme hear you use them chords of yours” Wade easily made himself at home, he plopped down onto your desk chair, while you sat crossed-legged on your bed. You reached for your notepad, but Wade grabbed it before you could get to it. His reflexes were quick, and you were beginning to question his ability, you couldn’t help but wonder if Wade was some sort of superhuman too “Just, say my name or something, oh maybe something romantic, make me swoon!”  He exclaimed, and you let out a breathy laugh. You were pretty sure you saw a gentle smile come to his face before he was laughing with you.

Speaking was a sensitive subject for you, you had never expected to encounter Wade again, so you had just conjured up the balls and did it. But now you were feeling nervous, Wade was the kind of person to lose interest quickly, you had noticed that from your short time together. Yet he wanted to hear you speak, he was literally sat on the edge of your desk chair, waiting for you to open your mouth.

“Wade” At least there wasn’t too many syllables in his name, but he made a rolling motion with his hand, encouraging you to continue “Your mask?” You didn’t want to bore him with the whole question, so you just hoped he got what you were talking about. You soon learned it was a touchy subject when he tensed up, and you quickly started waving your hands about, assuring him, you think, that he didn’t have to tell you. It was a stupid question and you should never have asked, but his hand reached up and the red mask was removed from his face, which had the same amount of scarring as his hands. It looked so _painful._

Wade was bald, there was no trace of hair on his face at all, and before you knew what you were doing you were standing up and cupping his cheeks in your hands. The rough skin against your soft palms was a weird sensation, but you liked it, and you let your hands wonder over his face a little more “Oi, you’re deaf, not blind” Wade joked, a wide grin at his face “Stop feeling up my ugly mug” You shook your head, Wade wasn’t ugly, he was beautiful, in a way. Sure he may not be model material but you found yourself unable to tear away from the blue that was his eyes, and your hands never wanted to leave that weird feeling.

“Beautiful” It took you about a minute to say it, but Wade’s eyes teared up nonetheless, and for a moment you thought you had said something wrong, but Wade pulled you into a tight embrace and said something into your shoulder. No matter how hard you tried you couldn’t figure out what he had said. You wrapped your own arms around Wade, and you could feel the bumps of his skin through the fabric which led you to believe that his skin was identical to his hands and face, and you wondered how he wasn’t in constant pain.

He soon had to leave, and you were tempted to ask him to stay, but you had to patrol the city, which was usually your only form of escapism. But Wade seemed to be changing that, you didn’t feel different or strange when you were around him. For once you didn’t feel like an outcast and it was thrilling.

Once he had left the suit came on. You had told Aunt May you were going to sleep, and hopefully she wouldn’t come in. She was a smart woman, and you knew she would find out about your secret identity at some point, but you didn’t think you would ever be ready for that.

You leaped out of your window, and you were soon swinging through the city, searching for someone in need of a hero, and it didn’t take you too long. Your spidey-sense picked up a bullet spinning toward you, and you were quick to avoid it.

The man wore a suit similar to yours, but it was red, black and white. The thing that made you hold back a groan was the how he had covered his face with a mask. You had no idea what he was saying to you, yet it was clear that he was speaking from the way the material of his mask moved and it reminded you of Wade. You quickly pushed the other boy from your mind as you looked at the woman the masked antihero was holding, she looked strong, and you wondered how she hadn’t managed to escape his grip yet.

Your web sprung out, grabbing the gun from his hold, he was still speaking, and you had to figure a way to get the woman out of his grasp. She seem unrealistically calm, but being harassed by some masked villain wasn’t exactly uncommon.

You slowly walked towards the masked man, he seemed pretty distracted anyway, you grabbed his arms with your webs, and parted them, he didn’t put up much of a struggle. He seemed happy to let you help his victim to get away, who ran towards the exit of the alley way.

It was only then that he turned violent, and you got an idea of how the well-built woman was unable to escape. This guy was incredibly strong, and it _hurt_ when he pushed you against the wall, you groaned. That was most definitely going to leave a bruise.

Yet, a sudden surge of bravery came over you when you lifted his mask, to show his mouth, just as you had done to Wade. You froze. That was _Wade’s_ mouth you were currently staring at, and it seemed to dawn on Wade at the same time, and he quickly released you from his grasp. You had to lean on the wall so you wouldn’t end up on the floor, because _that_ would be embarrassing.

“I can’t believe it” Wade was pacing up and down the alley way “They told me you were a criminal!” He continued, and you were awfully confused about the whole situation, who told him that? Why was it important?

“Wade” You said it with much more ease now, your speech impediment was showing a little mercy, for now anyway. Wade stopped pacing and looked back at you, and he was soon in front of you, speaking so quickly that it took you a while to process what he had said. Then the shock took you even longer for it to actually make sense.

“I’m not actually seventeen, first of all, nor have I been kicked out of school, I don’t even remember attending! I’m a merc, merc with a mouth, to be exact, but don’t wear that name out, and don’t even mention this to Gwen because I do not want that blondie to start shouting at me. She scares me a little, and it’s not often for me to say that” He took a long breath “I was sent here to kill Spider-Man, you and to do that I was expected to get close to his photographer, also you”

You could do nothing but gape at him, Wade Wilson, in fact, had not gave a single shit about you. You were part of getting his pay, you meant nothing to him, and you felt your heart break a little, no, it broke a lot. You lifted up to remove your mask and simply stared at him. If you had to die right here, you wanted to do it as Peter Parker, not Spider-Man. Peter Parker was so much more real to you, and it only felt right.

But, no sudden darkness came, no bullet in your head, no sword removing it either, Wade just stood there, and even with his mask on, you could tell he was conflicted. You waited about a minute before speaking “So?” It was so simple, but Wade’s body seemed to crumple in on itself, and he was suddenly on the floor “I don’t know what to do Petey” He was still using that nickname, even if he knew what he had to do. You knew Wade wasn’t exactly mentally stable, it was obvious even during the short amount of time spent with him, but you had never been scared of him like you were now.

“It’s a good paying job, but, I can’t kill you” You had a flutter of hope, that he actually liked you, that he actually saw you as a friend “Come back to my place?” You nodded at his request. He could be taking you there to murder you, but you didn’t care. Wade made you feel overly happy, and so, so important, no one had made you feel like that before(even if he was just doing it for cash), and you were very willing to follow your killer back to his apartment.

It was a mess, and you made a mental note to not touch any of the mysterious substances that scattered the place. Wade entered the apartment after you, and you spun around to face him. You removed your mask once again, and he removed his in return. He stared into your eyes, and you felt a little intimidated, you couldn’t read the emotion in his eyes. You couldn’t predict his next move, your spidey-sense seemed to die out when Wade was around, you were just fortunate you had dodged his bullet, or Spider-Man would’ve been over a lot sooner than you thought, and Aunt May would be in for a hell of a surprise.

“Peter, if I don’t get rid of you, he’s going to hire someone else, I can’t promise you safety” He was so serious, Wade was never serious “I need you to…disappear, yeah, do that! Like, crawl away into your spidey cave or something!” His face light up, like it was the most well-planned, risk-free plan he had ever had, but you simply gestured to the city, and he recognised the flaw in his amazing plan “What? The police are so bad you can’t even leave this city be for a few days?” You nodded, you couldn’t leave the police to fight off criminals, and especially the ones with superhuman abilities “Speak to me Petey”

Your heart skipped a beat, it always did when he asked you to speak, you were getting pretty good at it, well, you think so anyway. It wasn’t so difficult for you to say long words anymore, Wade was helping him in so many ways, and he didn’t want that to end “Gwen and Aunt May, they’ll worry” You spoke, and hoped he could actually understand what you were saying. He let out a sigh in response.

You couldn’t just erase yourself from existence, Peter Parker and Spider-Man vanishing at the same time would be very suspicious. Gwen would ask you why you were no longer patrolling, and you can’t keep secrets from her, no matter how hard you try. She was very persuading.

“You’re making this very hard for me” Wade groaned, flopping down on his sofa while you still stood. You were talking about faking your own death here, it wasn’t a casual conversation. Someone was out for your head!

“I wish I could hear your voice” You told him, he was patient when you stuttered, and when you had to restart a word all over again. He probably thought you had had a sudden solution, but no, you had just wanted to change the subject. You frowned when he didn’t reply, and it dawned on you how stupid you must’ve sounded. You speed walked towards the window, you needed to leave, you needed to get out, you were a stupid teenager messing with something you shouldn’t be. Then Wade’s scarred hand grabbed your wrist, and pulled you into his chest, and all of a sudden you had a case of the butterflies.

His damaged hand cupped your cheek, and he leaned down for a kiss, and suddenly everything was dark and your world ended with an “I’m sorry” and a bang.

* * *

 

Your name is Wade Wilson and holy shit you just killed Peter Parker, Spider-Man. That had not been your intention, but the gun was in your hand before you knew it, and then Peter Parker was on the floor and the boxes were so loud that you couldn’t think straight. Not that you ever could in the first place.

You let his lifeless body fall the floor and you let out a shriek. You had even shot him in the head! There was no possible way of him coming back and you couldn’t bear the thought, you had actually enjoyed Peter’s company, and damn, the boys’ voice was beautiful! But now, he would never open that wonderful mouth of his again, no matter how much you begged and pleaded.

You actually felt bad for murdering someone for the first time in years, his Aunt had seemed so fragile and Peter had informed you of his Uncle’s death, and the tragic way it had been carried out. You didn’t even want to think about how she would respond to such horrible news about her nephew. Then there was Gwen, who was no doubt going to be out for blood, she had been out for yours since you had met her. She obviously knew something about you wasn’t right. But then again, everyone had, except from Peter.

Peter was aware that you were on a job to kill him, but he still followed you home. He still said such a sweet thing to you and you couldn’t understand why anyone could possibly hate him. You were panicking now, you couldn’t breathe, you had to leave New York, and leave it now. And that’s just what you did. You left the mask-less, dead Peter Parker in your shitty apartment and headed to the airport. You sent Gwen a text, Peter had forced you two to exchange numbers and you had both grudgingly agreed ‘I’m sorry’ was all you had sent, and your phone was buzzing with angry, and questioning texts, you sent vague ones back. You didn’t want Peter’s body to rot away in your apartment anyway, but in case Gwen wasn’t as intelligent as you thought, you also informed the police. It would be too late for them to track you down by the time they got there.

You were already gone.

The first thing you did was gain access to a TV, which meant breaking into someone’s home, but that didn’t matter, you could get away with it. You were Deadpool!

You switched to the news channel and it was swamped with Spider-Man’s death. They revealed his identity to the world, showing numerous photos of Peter, and they even interviewed Flash Thompson. Who wouldn’t stop apologising, you lifted your mask just to spit at the TV. You had a disgusting feeling rise in your gut at the sight of the teenager. But then, your heart broke because Gwen’s face was covered in tears, and even if you hadn’t liked her, you could see how much she loved Peter. She might have even had a little crush on him.

She babbled on about how she should’ve stopped Peter from doing such dangerous stunts and conversing with such dangerous people. She blamed it on herself and you wanted to go back and see her, but there was no doubt in your mind that she would beat the ever-loving shit out of you, and you would let her.

May was the next to be interviewed. Her eyes were red and poufy but she spoke calmly, she composed herself so much that you could barely see her hands shaking “Peter, is, was the only thing I had. And I wished he would’ve just told me. He was _my boy,_ I raised him, and my Peter was such a genius, I honestly don’t know how I did it” She let out a small, shaky laugh “He managed to keep up his school work and fight crime; I don’t know how he didn’t break down. I just, I just wished I could’ve said goodbye”

You would be lying if you said you weren’t crying, because you most definitely were. As it cut to the thousands of people at his funeral, you couldn’t watch anymore, and you let the terrified family have their home back, you even mumbled out a small thank you before exiting the home.

You moped for days. You had the reward money but it didn’t feel like a victory. There was a large, gaping hole in your chest that refused to leave. Peter thought you were beautiful, he thought that the mutation to your face was attractive. You had noticed how his breath hitched when you touched him, and how he would only speak for you, even when Gwen asked, Peter didn’t speak. It made you feel special, and the only person who could actually see you as something wonderful and intoxicating, was dead, and you had killed him. You would be lying if you had said Peter’s weird breathy laugh and speech impediment didn’t make your heart skip a beat, the way he struggled with words drew you in. Considering you were constantly yapping on about something, being with someone so silent made you curious, and you wished Peter was here with you. Not in some cheap coffin under the ground (you had also discovered Peter brought in a lot of the income for the bills and you couldn’t feel any worse).

The boxes were mean to you that night, just as the pain of your skin would become bearable they would remind you of what you had done, and the pain spiked again. You ended up balling your eyes out, until you couldn’t shed tears anymore. Peter Parker was the best damn thing that had ever happened to you and you had thrown it all away for some cash.


End file.
